Big 50!
by SweetlySpicey
Summary: Rofl. sorry guys, but i had to. This is a story about a woman in the witness protection program and the cop who's protecting her. *snicker* Huey cindy... w/e. Totally j/h!
1. SCAnDaL!

This is my 50th fanfic. So I wanted it to be super awesome!!

But, well, this is all I'm leaving you cats with

OOoOooOOOoOOooOOoOOooOOoOOoooOOo

Huey blinked when the sun hit his eyes. He rolled out of bed and looked out the window.

"That's weird," he mused, "Is that Cindy's car?"

He turned his head and looked down, his eyes widened and his heart dropping when he saw the sleeping blonde woman laying naked on the side of his bed.

"What the fuck!?"

OoOOooOOoOOoOOoOOOoOOOoOOooOOOooOO

Yeeeeeeeeep!


	2. Fo' real this time

Concider that my late april fools to you guys

Concider that my late april fools to you guys. Rofl

Enjoy the actual 50th fanfic by urs truly!

OoOOoOOOOoOOOoOOoo

Jazmine sighed as she made her way down the street of her favorite city- Chicago. Sure, she lived in a pretty run-down place but that didn't mind her at all. She loved her home. Her parents were also trying to get her to move some place safer, but she couldn't take a cozy little nook of a home. She was happiest where she was now.

It probably wasn't too smart to be roaming the streets of down town at 10:56 PM, however.

She had just turned the corner when she heard something crack behind her. She turned around and heard moaning. She took a few steps back and peered over an alley to see a group of thugs pointing a gun at a defensless man.

"You said you'd have it today!"

"I'm sorry! I swear to you, I'm good for it!"

"I'm sure,"

Jazmine screamed when she saw the gangster pull the trigger, ending a life. She watched as the man's lifeless body collapse and fall to the cold street. She caused them to look at her and she took off as fast as she could.

But they were chasing after her.

One caught up to her fast. Trying to stop her by grabbing her purse. It snapped and he fell with it and she ran faster than she knew how.

She should have been watching where she was going, however, because she bolted right into a strong chest and a broad set of shoulders. When she looked up she saw a man staring down at her, her body still attached to his.

"Help!" She exclaimed, "Please, you gotta help me I-"

"Are you okay?" he asked. A gun fired, hitting a lamp pole. The man cursed, and pushed Jazmine behind a car. He then took out his pistol and started firing over the hood.

"Chicago Police department!" He shouted, "Put down your weapons _immediately_!"

The three gang members seemed to get flustered and they ran back to their boss, who was probably still waiting in the alley.

The officer looked at Jazmine and shook her lightly on her shoulders, "You okay?"

"I… I… They killed him…" She gasped, "They killed him! He… He was begging for his life… and they killed him!"

"Who? Who was he?"

"They… they saw me watch. They… They tried to kill me, TOO!" She exclaimed, tears starting to roll from her face. She clutched onto the strapping officer and buried her face into his chest, "They're gonna kill me! They're gonna kill me!"

"C'mon…" He said after a pause, not really the hugging type, "Let's get you outta here,"

OoOOoOOooOooOOOoOO

"So did you see any of their faces?"

"Just the one who shot the man in the alley…" Jazmine confessed, looking down at her hands as if they were snakes that may bite her.

The female officer smiled patiently at her. Unlike the one before, she was decked out in her blue uniform and her blonde hair was pulled into a bun, "Right. Is there anyway they could get to you? Did they see you leave your house…or…?"

"No… but I…" Jazmine's eyes widened and she felt a sickness flood through her body, "But I dropped my purse! They… have my ID, my credit cards, the keys to my house… they have everything!"

Suddenly, the cop from earlier stepped in. In the light, Jazmine could acknowledge how handsome he was. He had very dark skin and lovely wine colored eyes.

"Jazmine Dubois, this is special agent Huey Freeman. The man who saved you,"

"Thank you so much," Jazmine nearly cried, "I can't ever tell you how grateful I am!"

"Don't mention it," Huey said, handing her a cup of coffee, "That gang you saw call themselves DoomsDay. They've been running the streets for years now. You're the closest thing to a lead that we have on them,"

"I… don't understand?"

"can you testify?"

"Well, sure," Jazmine shrugged, "but… What do I do in the meantime? I mean… trials take months, don't they?"

Before Huey, or the other cop could reply, the door opened and in stepped a very tall, portly man.

"Freeman, Mcphearsom. My office. Now,"

The man and woman got up and followed the large man out of the room, leaving Jazmine to sigh and sip at her coffee as if it were her only life force she had left.

OoOOooOOoOOOoOOOoOOo

"Chief! You gotta be kidding!" Huey exclaimed, his eyes narrowed in a pissed off expression.

"You filed for a witness protection program,"

"But put one of the rookies on it!" Huey barked, "I've been busting my ass to get this case out the door since I joined your unit! No one here knows this gang better than me!"

"Which is why you'd be ideal for her protection," The chief said quickly, "Now, I don't wanna hear anything else on the matter,"

"but… Virginia, Chief!? REALLY!?"

"I said not another word!" The boss shouted at him, "Mcphearsom, I need you to get a crew and go to the Dubois's girls home and gather her things. Be careful, and bring them to Freeman's place."

"Yes sir,"

"And Freeman, you and the Dubois girl will be getting on the first flight to Galehollow, Virginia in the morning, Kapeche?"

Huey grunted, grabbing the file of the desk and turning his back to the chief of police and storming out the door. He maneuvered his way through the halls until he came to where Jazmine was still sitting, "C'mon," He told her gruffly. She jumped up and followed him out the door.

OoOOooOOoOOooOooOOoOo

WHAAAAAAAAT!? Huey's a COP!?

NOWAI!! Ahhh!!

Cindy's a cop to!? WTF!?

AHHHHHHHH!!

snicker I think yall are gonna like this one

I mean… it was either this, or a western. rofl


	3. Best of Enemies

Let me tell you 'bout the book

_Let me tell you 'bout the book  
That I've been reading  
It's got all my favorite words  
Let me tell you 'bout who I saw scheming  
Ya better know it's not my girl_

Huey sighed as he drove down the sunny highway. There was no interstate to Gale...whatever that God forsaken town was called. He tried to ignored the awkwardness by blaring the music as loud as he could.

"I thought we were taking a plane," She muttered finally, her sour gaze not leaving the window.

"Heh. You're a cute one," He said as though it were an insult or an inuindo to being ignorant. Jazmine assumed the latter, "Doomsday knows just as much about me as I know about them. Only difference is- they've hacked into my credit cards before. I get us two tickets to Virgina, guess who'll be our welcoming party?"

"This is so stupid," Jazmine cursed, "Why can't I call and tell my parents? Or my friends?"

"Because," Huey was trying to be patient, "The more who know where you are the more people you put in danger,"

"Whatever," Jazmine sighed.

_Let me tell ya 'bout what I've been seeing  
It's the window to the world  
Let me tell you 'bout the secret  
I've been keeping  
Said the oyster to the pearl_

"Officer Mcphearson will be sending all your stuff in a few weeks- give us time to set a cover,"

"Cover?"

"Yes," He confirmed, "You and I are posing as a newly married couple trying to get away from the hustle and bustle of the city. Your name is Angie Elizabeth Moore. I'm Gerald Joseph Moore,"

"Angie?" Jazmine crinkled her nose, "Can't I be... I don't know... Mallory? I've always liked that name,"

"No,"

"Why not?"

_Are you sorry?  
No not me  
And tell me why should I be  
Cause I've been knocked right off of my feet  
And no I didn't even miss a beat_

"Cos Angie is the name on your new ID and credit cards," Huey was getting annoyed and Jazmine could see this. She pouted her lip and flipped off the stereo, making Huey shoot her an angry look through his shades, "Scuze you," He said, flipping it back on. She flipped it off.

_I never thought a love could be like this  
Then she said my naAAaaa-!!_

"Excuse you!" She barked, "I just lost everything and my life is in danger, could we NOT listen to some... Old schooled... weirdo music?"

"It's the black crowes!" Huey seemed insulted, turning it back on, "It's not weird. It's relaxing.

_Now I'm wrapped around her finger  
I'll never be the same_

Jazmine groaned and beat her foot once on the glove compartment before shooting more death glares at the stupid trees zooming by her.

"This is gonna suck..."

OoOOOoOOooOOoOOoOOooOOoOOO

"Wake up, _Angie_. We're here,"

Jazmine was floored when she saw the house. It looked like something out of a story book. She blinked and rubbed her eyes. She imagined it was a human-sized version of the seven Dwarves home in Snow White. It looked like a cottage and was covered in the greenest, purest foliage she had ever seen. Flowers were blossoming everywhere and there was even a stream burbling elegantly from the side of the cottage.

"Oh wow..." She said in awe, "Check out the flowers!"

Huey sneezed, pulling a bag out of the trunk, "Check out the allergies..."

Jazmine rolled her eyes and ran towards the cute little house. She just wanted to run through and see what living in such an adorable place would be like, but before she could... someone stopped her.

"Hello there!"

She stepped back, "Uh... Hello..."

The woman had obviously dyed red hair and was paler than the underbelly of a trout. Her body shape was portly and there was a jolliness about her that was both friendly and disturbing.

"You must be the Moores! Hi! I'm Carly Peterson!" The woman said happily, shaking her hand, "We live next door,"

"Nice to meet you," Jazmine said sweetly, "I'm... Angie, and that's Gerald," She gestured to Huey who was walking over with the bag hanging from his shoulder casually. He nodded casually at the stranger.

"Well, me and Mr. Peterson figured you'd be exhausted after such a trip- so! I whipped you up something for supper tonight!"

"Oh... thank you," Jazmine said, taking the large pot from the woman. She forced an awkward smile, "I... don't know what to say..."

"That'll do, deary. Just send that pot back whenever you two are finished," The woman's smile was starting to creep even Huey out. She laughed to herself and bid them a qick goodbye, "I must be going now. Take care,"

"Bye!" Jazmine called, waving with her free hand. She looked at Huey who just grunted and pushed the front door open, letting himself in.

Jazmine gasped. The house was adorable! Wooden furtinture, a fire place, feather cushions on the couches and chairs. She giggled and ran upstairs. Huey started unpacking downstairs, tossing open his special sack and pulling out his... collection.

Self loading, Assault Rifles, his civilian rifle, and over a dozen hand guns. He had just loaded one of the hand guns when he heard a high pitched scream coming from the upstairs. This sent calm, collected Huey Freeman into combat mode and he bolted up the stairs in a very police type fashion.

He charged into the bedroom where Jazmine was, his gun aimed and ready, "What's wrong!?"

She screamed again, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"You screamed!"

"I saw a spider! Why the hell do you have a GUN!?"

"I'm a COP!"

"So it's OKAY to run in here pointing it at me!? Are you mental!?"

Huey set his weapon down and rolled his eyes, "You're okay?"

"Yes! Geeze!" She snapped, folding her arms over her chest. Huey stood there for a moment, looking at her awkward stance until he decided to clear the air with small talk- something he was very bad at.

"So... uh... you want this room?"

"It's the only bedroom," Jazmine said lowly, her eyes set on the floor.

"What?" This came as news to Huey who was immediately sent to search the house. Each door he pulled back made him groan. When he returned, Jazmine was still in the same spot, her arms folded over her arms, "Why… why would they give us a one bedroom house!?"

She shrugged, "I don't even understand why I have to be here in the first place so don't ask me,"

Huey cursed and turned on his heals to head down stairs, "I'll… sleep on the couch, I guess,"

OoOOooOOOooOOoOOOOoOOO

Huey and Jazmine made their debut into town when they went grocery shopping later that afternoon. The whole place seemed to walk up and just greet them and ask them all sorts of questions.

"Welcome to the neighborhood!"

and

"Where ya'll from?"

and even…

"Got any kids?"

The actual shopping event was just as stressful for the two. Everytime Jazmine would put something in the basket, Huey would put it back and get the "healthy alternative,". At first, she appreciated it and just went a long with it.

She'd put in cookies, he took them out and put in crackers.

She'd put in ham, he took it out and put in light turkey.

She'd put in KettleCorn popcorn, he took it out and put in un buttered, unsalted popcorn.

It wasn't until he traded a jug of lemonade for a jug of tea that she lost it. She turned around and pointed her index finger at him, "What are you doing!?"

"Taking out your filth so I don't die of malnutrition," Was his sadistic reply. Jazmine stamped her foot and groaned.

"Has it every occurred to you that maybe I NEED my unhealthy snacks? Maybe I LIKE to eat unhealthy things once in a while?"

"Has it ever occurred to you that those things will kill you?" Huey pointed out, taking the cart and pushing it on, "I'm here to protect you Jazmine,"

"Yeah! From murderers! Not from myself," She whispered to him, matching his stride with her own.

"Protecting you in general,"

Jazmine was about to snap at him, when a very perky seventeen year old came bounding up to them. She shoved a paper into Huey's hands and smiled as big as she knew how, "Hello! Would you two like to go to the Town's Social in three weeks? It's really fun! There'll be dancing and loads of fun, fun, fun!"

"Uh… No thanky-"

"We'd love to go!" Jazmine exclaimed quickly, cutting Huey off.

"What?" He snapped. Jazmine wrapped her arms around his elbow and rubbed her face on his shoulder, doing her best at what she had seen her mother do to convince her father of things.

"Oh, C'mon _Jerry_! You never ever take me anywhere anymore!" Jazmine pouted, she let on of her hands "walk" up his chest with her index and middle finger as legs. When she reached the end of his shirt she popped her hand up and tapped his nose playfully, "You know I looooove dancing!"

Huey glanced down at her, his eyebrow popped up and his expression complacent. He turned his attention back to the seventeen year old and nodded simply at her. The girl giggled and ran off, "See you there!!"

Huey turned to look at Jazmine with a dark look, "I loathe you,"

"Loathe you too," She said darkly, dropping her grip from him and taking hold of the cart. As she passed the cookie aisle, she dumped one of everything into the cart and bolted to check out. Huey laggered behind and flipped his cell phone open to make a call.

"Riley? Yeah… it's Huey…. Hey, do you remember a girl who used to live down the street from us when we lived up in _Whites-ville_?" Huey asked delicately into his phone, trying not to be heard, "Yeah! The mixed girl… what… what happened to her?"

There was a pause on the phone before Riley spoke, "We moved before she did, Bro… didn't we? What was that broad's name? Uh… Jamie? Jackie? Jillian?"

"Jazmine?"

"Yeah! I think that was her!" Huey's brother exclaimed happily. Huey looked up and watched as his "wife" placed the groceries on the conveyer belt, "She always tryin ta get ya to play house with her or something… why you ask?"

"Just… wondering,"

OoOOooOOOooOOOoooOOoOOOoOOO

Ahhhhhhhhhh yeah. Hope u guys R liking it. Its about to get weird XD


	4. Flashbacks are annoying as HELL

Let me tell you 'bout the book

"_Good morning, Huey,"_

"_Whatever," He couldn't hide his smile as he plopped himself down on his wooden box, shuffling his papers carefully. He felt some sweat roll down his face and he wiped it away. His coat was making him overheated._

"_Huey Freeman, you're the only person I know who can turn a beautiful day like this into a problem," Was her radiant reply, "What's that box for?"_

"_This is my soap box. When you have something important to say- you have a soap box and people listen," _

Huey sighed as he woke up from his dream, his eyes blinking in the very dark room. He had never lived in a place where absolutely no light could shine through the windows. No street lamps, no cars passing by… just darkness.

He exhaled and flopped down on his back. How could the girl he had longed to see again for all these years be the same woman who was driving him crazy at the current moment. As a kid, he held a strange attraction for her but he had always assumed it to be just kid stuff. Ya know, Puppy love.

But when they moved back to Chicago after Grandad died, Huey had been thirteen and he could still remember that cute little girl crying as he put off moving towards the car-despite Riley's annoyed calls. Seeing her beautiful crying face made him realize something very important. He loved her.

She leaned up and kissed him tentatively, the snow falling elegantly around them. The kiss had only been one that was feather-soft light and left the heaviest impact on Huey's soul. Something so soft and gentle felt like a sucker punch in his blood.

Huey rolled on his back, trying to get comfy enough to fall asleep again. _No way… that woman is her. _

OoOOOoOOooOO

Huey jumped when he turned the corner of the stairs, buttoning up his shirt, when he saw the sight before him. Jazmine was standing at the stove, making what looked like breakfast. She looked okay and all, but… her hair. He blinked rapidly. She had a huge poof coming out the back of her head.

"Ja-Jazmine?"

"G'morning, Huey!" She seemed perfectly chirpy, making something in Huey's throat harden. She spun and placed a plate of eggs and pancakes on the table, "I madeya' some breakfast,"

Huey grimaced at the sight of the high cholesterol food, but his eyes went back to her. The way she spoke… the way she looked It was all too familiar. And that made him nervous.

"Thank you," Huey coughed, sitting down.

"You should tell me what you like to eat so I can cook for you,"

"You seem… happier than… well… I've ever seen you,"

"Well…" She started, sitting down and smiling at him, "We got off to a bad start. I'd really like to be friends, ya know?"

"Sure,"

Jazmine started eating, taking dainty bites as gently as she could. Huey picked at the white parts of his sunny side up egg and nibbled on those. He tore up his pancake, hoping she wouldn't notice that he wasn't really eating anything.

"So what's on the schedule for today?"

"Well, I was thinking-" Huey started, but the door bell rang. He saw Jazmine suddenly turned pale and she dropped her fork, "Stay here," Huey told her, sticking his hand in his pocket and heading for the door. He pulled the wooden piece back slowly, only to find it was a guy in a UPS uniform.

"Morning, Sir. I have some stuff for… Angie Moore?"

"Oh… Well, okay," Huey said, "I'm her husband. I can sign for it,"

Jazmine bolted out, excitement filling her eyes, "My stuff's here!?"

"Yes, _Dear_,"

Jazmine was giddy as the several workers lugged a few boxes. Huey was busy signing the paper on the clipboard that he almost didn't even notice the beastly sized animal on a leash being led into the house. Almost.

"What the hell!?"

"Trigger!" Jazmine cooed, hugging her extremely large type dog, "I've missed you! Who's a good boy!? Who's a gooooood boy!"

"What… that… WHY!?" Huey exclaimed, unable to handle such a huge creature inside the place he would be living. The UPS man snickered and took the newly signed papers.

"Good luck, buddy," He smirked and was on his way.

"Jazmine… why do you have a dog!?"

"What do you mean why?" Jazmine laughed. The large puppy licking her face, "He's my pet.

"It's… it's…!"

"What? You never had a puppy before?"

Huey felt his throat go dry when he realized something very interesting about this dog. He shut his mouth and shoved his hands into his pockets, "I'll… go set up a fence…"

"Where ya gonna get a fence from?"

"The hardware store. Stay inside and lock the doors." Huey told her, opening the front door, he paused and looked at the dog through the corner of his eye, "That mutt any good for protection?"

Trigger obviously didn't like the way Huey was speaking in his direction, because he started growling lowly at the tall afro-weilding man. Huey rolled his eyes and shut the door.

"_Jazmine… what the hell is that?"_

"_It's your new puppy! Aint she CUTE!?" _

"_Jazmine…" Huey started, feeling a bit awkward. Jazmine was holding the pup under it's front legs, the rest of his body dangling down, exposing all of the dog's unmentionables, "I think… he's a boy,"_

"_Really? How can ya tell?"_

_Some day, he was gonna have a talk with this girl._

"_Don'tcha wanna hold em?" She asked, jutting the dog in his direction._

"_No, Jazmine! I don't like dogs! It's probably filthy anyway!" Huey complained. Jazmine let the squirmy puppy go, who started lopping and rolling, as if begging for someone to coddle it. Huey continued his onslaught to Jazmine, "I don't even know why you would think I would want something like that!"_

_Jazmine felt the biting tears start to form on her eyes as he insulted her. She had honestly thought he would like the puppy. It didn't take long for tears to spill, but she stayed where she was, unmoving._

"_Jazmine, don't cry, I'm not- YEOOWW!!" Huey shouted. That damed puppy had come up and bit the hell out of his leg, making him fall. The dog then started barking angrily, dancing around his head. Huey growled and got up, cursing something that made Jazmine's eyes widen as he started chasing the puppy ruthelessly, "GET BACK HERE!"_

"_Huey! Don't hurt him!"_

ooOOoOOOooOOoOO

Here's what trigger looks like- upload./wikipedia/commons/thumb/3/30/BerneseMountainDogstrio.jpg/800px-BerneseMountainDogstrio.jpg


End file.
